


Hurt

by Badassium1970



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caddy is done with the feud he and Ian have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Ian never meant to be cruel, he just hated being around people for long periods of time which made him seen distant and irritated. It was always this way by Ian had his reasons, people had always let him down some way or another, and don’t even get him started on crowds, people would lose all their manners when in a crowd. 

In the last year things had changed. Ian had been competing in tournaments on his own for a while, he’d win a few events, sometimes a small amount of prize money but without a team he had no hope of winning anything more, not that he cared, he already had money and big wins meant he would lose his anonymity. 

When he was offered a position in the newly founded Hidden Block Club he refused for that reason and his dislike towards people, especially some of the students at Asagao, just because you’re rich doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole. 

Wallid proved to be persistent, as were the others when they joined and heard Ian had refused. They’d heard the legends of the mighty Brutalmoose and knew he would be a perfect fit in their team. Like all the other members Ian was an outcast, that’s what Hidden Block consisted of, outcasts banding together because no one else really cared about them. After the club formed people cared.

It took a few months until Ian agreed to their proposition. He had to admire their determination. At first he thought it would just be a phase and they wouldn’t get along well enough for it to last, but within practically no time at all it was clear that the club was going to be around for a while.  
Ian never regretted his decision to join. The guys could be a handful sometimes but he would have it any other way although others may think otherwise but they didn’t know him and Ian didn’t care for most other students. 

At lunch the club were talking strategy for the next tournament. Due to Hana joining the club they needed to re-organise. Hana practised other games but in the end she was only exceptionally good at puzzle games. Ian was a little miffed but he was good at other games it just meant he had to practise other games more and mobile puzzle games were just a hobby. 

Then there was Mai. When Hana decided to join Hidden Block instead of the Normal Boots club Mai was upset. She hung out with the Normal Boots guys but they weren’t thrilled with her presents, well, Shane wasn’t, and Jared avoided her like the plague.

After a couple of weeks, she gave in and sat with the Hidden Block Club, and found them to be a lot more accepting. Yes, they were just as strange as she had originally thought but there was something about their old nature that was enduring.

Mai was shocked when they offered her a spot in the club, along with her very own jacket, which she had to admit suited her a lot better that a Normal Boots jacket ever would, not that she thought she’d ever get one, but she imagined Jared letting her borrow his when she got cold. 

She felt bad accepting the jacket and position in the club due to not being good at video games, but after some trial and error they found her talent lied in sports games, in fact, she could give PBG a run for his money. 

Throughout lunch Ian couldn’t help but notice that Caddy was near silent. It was a little concerning but Ian figured it was probably just homesickness or a bad video game.  
He made little jabs at Caddy’s expense, gaining little to no reaction. 

“Moosey, I’m really not in the mood today.” 

“Hey man, you okay?” Luke had never seen Caddy back down from picking a fight with Ian.

“Yeah, just feeling a bit sick. I think I’m gonna go see Mr. McPasta.” With that he left and conversations began again at the table as if nothing had happened but Ian was still worried. Sure he liked to piss Caddy off, but he still cared about him, not that he’d ever say that out loud. 

For the last half an hour of lunch they headed to the club room to practise a bit. Luke was helping Mai for the soul reason that it meant he was around her more. Ian was helping Hana get used to a new mobile puzzle game that would be played in the next tournament now that Dumbidoom’s Revenge was old news. He should have been practising his own category or helping Jimmy and Wallid practise their tag team event since Caddy wasn’t there, but Hana only just beat Shane in the last tournament and knowing Shane he would have some tricks up his sleeve next time. 

By the time the bell rang for class Hana was beginning to understand the new game and had been close to beating Ian who was already semi-pro. 

When Ian got to class he realised that he’d left his phone in the club room. He considered asking Miss Shizuka if he could go to the bathroom so he could go to the bathroom so he could retrieve it but since her latest rant was about men having pea sized bladders or acting like they do so they can escape out of the bathroom or at least spend less time with their date. Ian decided against that. The club room was locked anyway and only he and his fellow club members, as well as the staff, had keys to the room. 

By the time classes had finished Ian had even less of an idea about the Mushroom Kingdom, the advantages or blue teams over red, and everything else they were meant to be learning, and knew way too much about his teachers love life. How the majority of the class including himself were passing was a mystery. 

Ian said goodbye to Luke and headed to the clubroom. When he arrived he was surprised to see that someone was already in there. The lights were off so he couldn’t see who it was, but they were definitely wearing a yellow jacket. 

Ian tried to open the door only to find that it was locked which was strange, but something stranger than that was the fact that whoever was in the club ran and hid in the closet.  
Ian unlocked the door, and got his phone. He considered ignoring whoever it was that was hiding. It was probably Wallid dressing up as a magical fairy princess or whatever, but if something was wrong with one of his friends he wanted to know and make sure that they were going to be okay. 

“James?” Ian wasn’t expecting to see him, especially not crying. 

Ian had only seen Caddy crying once, and that was before Christmas break. Due to the break not being particularly long and complications with the airlines Caddy couldn’t go hone for the holidays, and had to stay at the school, or at least he would have had to but Luke’s parents said Caddy could stay with them.

There weren’t any breaks coming up however, so it must have been something really bad if it affected Caddy so much. 

“Oh um, hey Moosey… I um… just had something in my eyes. It happens with the whole shooting video games thing, gunpowder and whatnot.” 

Ian rolled his eyes, Caddy never was good at lying.

“And you’re hiding in a closet because?” 

Caddy flushed, eyeing around the room, looking at everything but Ian. 

“It’s cleaner in here.” 

Ian sighed helping Caddy out of the closet and they sat on the floor together. Caddy was clearly trying not to start crying again only to fail.

“So, do you want to tell me what’s actually going on?” Ian cringed at how agitated he sounded. Comforting people wasn’t his strong suit. 

Caddy shook his head but Ian wasn’t giving up that easily. 

“Well tough because you’re going to tell me anyway.” 

Caddy was still silent. Ian didn’t know what to do. Normally when one of them were upset they would argue with each other and forget about whatever it was that upset them in the first place. It was clear this tactic wasn’t going to work this time, meaning that whatever Caddy was upset about was a lot more serious. 

“You know you can tell me right? I won’t make fun of you or tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” 

Caddy clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop himself from crying anymore. Ian went to give Caddy a gentle pat on the shoulder or something equally as comforting but Caddy moved away before Ian had the chance. 

“You don’t have to pretend you care Ian.”

Ian was shocked that Caddy didn’t think he was being sincere. He was also caught off guard by the fact that Caddy called him Ian and not Moosey. As much as Ian acted as if he hated that nickname he actually found it cute, especially since Caddy was the only one who called him that, well, Luke tried to once and that did not end well. Now wasn’t the time to think about whatever feelings he had for Caddy though.

“I’m not pretending to care, if I didn’t actually care I would have left by now.” 

Silence filled the room again. Caddy couldn’t think of an argument against that, and although Ian wanted answers he didn’t want to push Caddy. 

“Why are you always so mean to me then?” Caddy broke the silence. Ian was speechless; he didn’t think he was ever actually mean to Caddy, and assumed everything was just a joke since Caddy always reacted and never seemed upset. Maybe Ian was wrong about Caddy being terrible at lying. 

“I… I thought we were just joking, the whole feud thing was just…”

“I don’t care about the bloody feud we’re meant to have anymore! I don’t want to fight with you all the time, whether it’s a joke or not. When I joined the club you were nice to me and maybe I started this, maybe I didn’t honestly I don’t remember but I’m stopping it because it hurts.” 

Caddy rested his head on his knees, feeling stupid and light-headed. Ian felt terrible, he didn’t know he was actually hurting Caddy, that was never his intention. 

He wrapped his arms around Caddy, giving him one of his famous BrutalMoose hugs, that were almost as rare as Shane’s smile, and Caddy couldn’t help but melt into the hug. Ian always gave the best hugs. 

“I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 

Caddy sniffled, looking at Ian for less than a second before his eyes met the floor and he could feel a blush forming on his face as he mumbled out his answer.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Caddy sighed, he might as well get this over with.

“I… I had a thing for you, and thought if we were insulting each other those feelings would go away but they didn’t and having someone you like take the piss out of you hurts after a while.” 

Ian understood, sure he could deal with Caddy’s insults, he’d heard worse things since he came out as gay. 

“Wait you have a thing for me?” It had only just clicked that Caddy felt the same way he did.

“I guess; I mean I didn’t think I liked guys but… fuck I don’t know. And I swear if you make any jokes about me hiding in the closet I will shoot you.” 

He had thought about making the obvious joke, but refrained himself.

Ian knew how Caddy was feeling. When he first had a crush on a guy it was confusing.

“Well, you always say that everyone is a beautiful person so it makes sense that with that mind you could fall for anyone, except for Mimi, I would harshly judge you if you liked her.” 

Caddy couldn’t help but laugh, even though he said everyone was beautiful Mimi might be a stretch. 

“Anyway, since were confessing I guess it’s only fair that I tell you I kinda have a thing for you too.” 

That was why Ian took a lot of his anger out on Caddy, even if it was in a joking way. He didn’t want to anyone to find out about his crush, especially since at the time he didn’t think Caddy was into guys. He also thought his feelings might have ruined the club.

“Really?” Caddy looked not only surprised but suspicious, as if he didn’t trust Ian.

“Really,” Ian replied, leaning in and giving Caddy a quick kiss. 

From there they started dating. The club were quick to pick up on the pair’s change in attitude and word soon spread around the school that they were dating. The number of people who said they had shipped them and were happy they finally got together was astounding. Sure a few people made homophobic comments but they were easy to ignore.

Caddy still called Ian “Moosey”, he had stopped for a short while but Ian admitted that he actually liked the pet name. 

“You are such a tsundere,” Caddy laughed. 

“Hana said that too and I still don’t know what it means.” 

The pair still fought every now and again, old habits die hard, but now it was more about where they should go on a date, opinions about video games or other arbitrary things and those augments could be solved with a passionate make out session.


End file.
